Genus and species: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98AUSJUMPxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of a shrub rose plant named xe2x80x98AUSjumpxe2x80x99 which was originated by me by crossing an unnamed seedling with the variety xe2x80x98AUSgoldxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,688.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having a very free flowering and healthy plant, with orange-red flowers of a rosette shape, and good fragrance.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Unusual orange-red blooms, paling to salmon-pink.
2. Rosette-shaped flowers, outer petals reflexing a little.
3. Pleasing tea fragrance with a hint of lemon.
4. Free and continuous flowering.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Albrighton, England, shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
xe2x80x98AUSgoldxe2x80x99 (Golden Celebration) has large, cupped, golden-yellow flowers on a medium shrub compared with the orange-red blooms of AUSjump. The seedling parent has deep pink flowers and grows to 240 cm, about thrice the height of AUSjump.
xe2x80x98AUSlotxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,422) has rosette-shaped blooms that are light red in color, whereas xe2x80x98AUSjumpxe2x80x99 has orange-red blooms. xe2x80x98AUSjumpxe2x80x99 also has a hint of lemon in its fragrance.